Kingdom Hearts: Keyblade War
by Yagami Kyo
Summary: Spoilers Muchos años antes de la historia de Sora, hubo un gran conflicto que cambió el mundo. La Guerra de Llaves espada fue el comienzo de una nueva era, y ahora se desvela su historia.
1. Prefacio

Aquí comienza mi primera historia, en la que pienso dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación para explicar ciertas cosas de Kingdom Hearts.

La Guerra de Llave espadas es el tema principal, pero tras ciertos capítulos pondré un Interludio para contar alguna cosa que quedase en el aire en los juegos originales (según mi interpretación, claro).

Así pues, comencemos.

**Prefacio**

Hace muchos años los mundos no estaban separados como hasta ahora, las barreras no existían y todas las personas parecían poder vivir felizmente juntas. Al menos ocurría eso hasta cierto evento que cambió completamente el futuro de todos los habitantes del universo.

Por culpa de ciertas personas, los mundos se separaron. Por culpa de ciertas personas la oscuridad volvió al mundo. Por culpa de ciertas personas los mundos quedarían separados para siempre y el equilibrio se rompería. Por culpa de esas personas nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

Todas esas personas eran portadores de algo especial, algo que les hacía especial, al menos. El arma legendaria conocida como Llave espada. Un increíble número de Maestros de la Llave espada se reunieron en un lugar con diferentes motivos, pero con un mismo fin.

Así ocurrió la Guerra de Llaves espada.

Así fue el principio de todo.


	2. Prólogo

_**¿Qué sabes de la Guerra de Llave Espadas?**_

"¿Guerra de Llave Espadas? Creo que lo escuché en alguna lección, pero ahora mismo no sabría decirte. Ese Yen Sid no sabe más que hablar y hablar sobre historia, qué quieres que te diga. No te imaginarías la de portadores que hubo en el pasado."

_(Sora, tras salir de las Islas del Destino y comenzar a entrenar con Yen Sid)_

"Sí, Mickey me habló de ello. Al parecer muchos Maestros de la Llave Espada se enfrentaron para conseguir Kingdom Hearts. Fue una batalla terrible, en la que muchos murieron."

_(Riku, tras unas vacaciones bien merecidas)_

"No lo sé. ¿Es importante? Lo de Guerra no suena bien. En fin, si algo así ocurriese de nuevo Sora estaría allí para detenerlo."

_(Kairi, después de que sus amigos dejasen nuevamente las Islas)_

"El Maestro Eraqus habla de eso de vez en cuando, sobre todo si el Maestro Xehanort viene a visitarnos. Parece un tema complicado entre ellos dos, y por eso nunca preguntamos."

_(Terra, bajo la tutela del Maestro Eraqus)_

"¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

_(Ventus, tras entrar bajo la tutela del Maestro Eraqus)_

"¿La Guerra? Sí, nadie sabe mucho acerca de eso. Una vez le pregunté al Maestro, pero me respondió con nada más que evasivas. Tan solo espero que no vuelva a ocurrir algo así nuevamente…"

_(Aqua, bajo la tutela del Maestro Eraqus)_

"Fue un evento horrible, según narran las leyendas. Incontables portadores murieron por alcanzar el sueño que para ellos parecía imposible. Se dice que sus corazones permanecen dentro de Kingdom Hearts, esperando para conseguir más poder. Pero nada se pudo hacer para detener esa Guerra. Tal vez el destino participase en ello, yo no sabría decirte. Si quieres saber más, puedes leer los libros que tienes ahí."

_(Yen Sid, durante una lección para Sora)_

"Mi sueño es conseguir lo que buscaban esos portadores. Tantas pruebas y, sin embargo, sabemos tan poco…Los Maestros de ahora han perdido esa luz que tenían antes, al igual que piensan que la oscuridad debe ser destruida. Yo les enseñaré, algún día, que la oscuridad es tan importante como la luz. Y que ambas deben coexistir. Cuando lo consiga…"

_(Xehanort, días antes del examen de calificación de Maestro)_

"Es un mal que no debería repetirse. La Oscuridad y la Luz se enfrentaron, y así acabó el mundo que se conocía antes. Y aquel cementerio no es más que la marca de los errores humanos. Por eso debemos hacer que la Luz proteja los mundos, para que aquellos no vuelva a suceder."

_(Eraqus, durante el examen de calificación de Maestro)_

"Conseguir lo que ellos intentaron conseguir es todo para lo que valgo. Es el propósito de mi existencia. Debo fusionarme con aquel pardillo para conseguirlo. No puedo esperar el día en que mi propósito llegue a cumplirse."

_(Vanitas, durante su entrenamiento con Maestro Xehanort)_

"¿Eso? No es más que una leyenda. No es que sepa mucho, pero pienso que no se debería confundir la realidad con la ficción, ni el pasado con el presente. Ahora mismo ya hay problemas suficientes en el mundo. ¿Para qué preocuparnos por el pasado? ¡Lo mejor es vivir el presente!"

_(Desconocido)_


	3. El comienzo I

**Tenebra (Día -380)

* * *

**

Fue para todos una sorpresa. Los Grandes Maestros habían convocado una reunión de emergencia para todos los Maestros de la Llave Espada en el Santuario. Cuando Tenebra se enteró no hizo más que sonreír alegremente. Desde hacía un par de años no había visto a ningún otro aprendiz y tenía ganas de estar con gente de su edad.

El Santuario había sido creado algún tiempo atrás, durante una rebelión en uno de los muchos mundos. Aquella rebelión tenía un solo motivo: uno de los ciudadanos no estaba contento con los Maestros y a través de mentiras, engaños y promesas convenció a sus amigos y familiares para que se embarcaran en una lucha a muerte. Por supuesto los ciudadanos fueron detenidos, pero solo a costa de muchas vidas. Aquel día decenas de Llave espadas ocupaban el suelo. El Santuario fue construido como recordatorio y como fortaleza en el caso de que hubiese una nueva batalla.

Tenebra lo recordaba aún todo, aún teniendo dieciséis años. Los gritos, los aceros que se cruzaban, el calor y el frío que cambiaban radicalmente, la gente cayendo. Sus padres habían caído en aquella batalla, junto con otros muchos otros que también conocía. Recordó el momento en que su padre desapareció dejando tras de sí nada más que esferas de luz que después se disiparon. Su madre desapareció poco después.

Con tan solo cuatro años había visto el dolor y la muerte como pocas personas.

Lo único que tenía para recordarles es el pendiente en forma de corazón que lleva siempre en la oreja derecha. Siempre dejaba caer su larga cabellera por detrás de su espalda y los mechones que caían por su lado derecho los recogía por detrás.

—¿Cómo va todo, Tenebra? ¿Tienes todo preparado?

El hombre que le habló no era otro que su Maestro, que entró en su habitación tan despreocupadamente como hacía siempre. El Maestro Angelo fue la persona que la recogió del campo de batalla y la llevó consigo a su propia casa. La trató como si se tratase de su propia hija, y ella lo consideraba como su segundo padre.

—Casi todo.

—Bien. Nos iremos en poco tiempo, así que no tardes.

—¡Vale!

El Maestro caminó hacia la puerta, pero un arrebato de tos le frenó en el marco en el cual tuvo que apoyarse. Tenebra se acercó rápidamente y le ayudó a incorporarse.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí. Tan solo fue un momento…

Desde que le conocía, su Maestro siempre había sido muy enfermizo y su cuerpo era considerablemente más débil que el resto. Pero todo ello no le impedía hacer su vida como cualquier otra persona. Siempre que entrenaban juntos Tenebra admiraba la fuerza, agilidad, estilo y poder de su Maestro y, aunque comprendía que había otros Maestros más poderosos, le admiraba mucho.

—No debería forzarse mucho, Maestro.

—Si no me fuerzo a mí mismo no tengo el derecho de forzarte a ti, Tenebra. Acaba pronto para que podamos marcharnos.

—Sí. Acabaré ahora mismo.

El Maestro salió del cuarto y Tenebra terminó de colocar todo lo importante que tenía que llevar. Ropa para varios días, libros diversos y, en el fondo de todo, la gabardina negra que su Maestro le había regalado. Aún no había tenido que utilizarla, pero le había dicho que era muy útil y por ello la llevaba siempre consigo.

Terminó de hacer la maleta y salió al patio. El Maestro ya le estaba esperando en la mitad del patio. Tenebra se paró unos instantes a contemplar nuevamente el Templo de la Paz. El Maestro Angelo había puesto ese nombre al edificio que había construido con la esperanza de que sirviese para que la paz de todos los habitantes fuese eterna.

El Templo en sí no era más que un simple edificio sin demasiada decoración, de color blanco y con dos altas torres. Para Tenebra el lugar era una especie de paraíso, ubicado al pie de un monte y rodeado de numerosa flora y fauna. El patio en el que se encontraban era lo único verdaderamente extravagante, pues se trataba de una baldosa cuyo diseño hacía parecer a los más increíbles artistas unos simples novatos.

—¿No vamos ya, entonces?

—Sí, vayamos Maestro.

El Maestro Angelo recitó unas palabras especiales, pertenecientes al lenguaje mágico que Tenebra estaba practicando desde hacía mucho tiempo pero que aún no pudo dominar. La magia, tenía que admitir, no era lo suyo. Ella siempre había preferido el combate físico antes que un combate mágico, pero su estricto entrenamiento le obligaba a utilizar ambas cosas, por lo que conocía los principios básicos.

Primero fue un destello de luz que iluminó el cielo. Y después, los dos desaparecieron dejando tras de ellos nada más que vacío.


	4. El comienzo II

**Albert (Día -380)**

El Santuario era para él la mayor construcción de toda la historia. La magnificencia con la que habían llegado a construirlo no podía compararse con ningún edificio en el que hubiera estado. Su Maestro hacía ya una hora que había entrado al cónclave de los Maestros, pero él aún permanecía sentado en los jardines que rodeaban el edificio.

Una gran cantidad de árboles y flores junto con sus pequeños animales e insectos convivían en perfecta armonía. Tal y como los humanos debían aprender a convivir con el resto del mundo. Tal y como los Maestros de la Llave Espada protegían la convivencia entre luz y oscuridad.

—Todo está bien, ¿verdad?

El joven se levantó y decidió ir a comprobar si los Maestros habían acabado. Llevaba quince años siendo aprendiz bajo la supervisión de su Maestro, y ahora que tenía diecinueve podía presentarse para el examen de calificación. Lo había esperado con ansias durante mucho tiempo y tan solo faltaban dos semanas para la prueba. Pero en vez de pensar en ella, otra cosa distinta surcaba su mente. Miedo. Sí, tenía miedo. O al menos una sensación parecida que le hacía sentirse incómodo.

Los Maestros solían celebrar cónclaves cuatro veces al año para comentar diversos temas. Él no había asistido a ninguno todavía, pero según oía de su Maestro se reunían todos en una sala circular. Todos lo Maestros compartían sus ideas, incluso los más radicales, y debían someterse a votación. También discutían temas de menor importancia sobre todos los mundos que necesitaban ayuda.

Para Albert el poder vivir en aquel mundo era lo mejor que le podía pasar. No recordaba ya los rostros de sus padres, pero no lo necesitaba. Su Maestro le había cogido con tan solo cuatro años y le había cuidado y entrenado. Todos los Maestros hacían lo mismo: cuando querían aprendices buscaban por los mundos niños pequeños que tuviesen el potencial necesario. Y Albert había sido uno de esos niños con potencial.

Pero el destino le aguardaba más de una sorpresa.

—Sí, estoy aquí.

Albert escuchó una voz en la lejanía. Nunca había sido demasiado curioso con las cosas, pero aquella forma en la que la voz habló…La curiosidad que nunca había demostrado pareció aparecer al momento.

—¿Seguimos con el plan, entonces? Sí, por supuesto. Todo está preparado. ¡No me digas otra vez lo que tengo que hacer! ¡Estoy harto de escucharte! Ya está bien con él…En fin, comencemos.

Albert estaba escondido detrás de un arbusto, y realmente no podía ver quién era. Por la voz y la figura pudo deducir que era una mujer no demasiado mayor.

_¿Quién es?_

Albert se movió hacia la derecha, aún oculto entre los arbustos. No quería que aquella persona llegase a verle, pero él realmente quería ver quién era aquella persona y qué quería. Lo que más le sorprendió, en cambio, fue lo que ocurrió segundos después.

Un haz iluminó su mano y apareció en ella una Llave espada. De color negro el filo, con la empuñadura y lo que la rodeaba de color blanco y, en la punta, una luna creciente de color blanco.

_¿Pero qué?_

La chica cogió su Llave y la apoyó en su hombro derecho, mirando alrededor. Albert pudo entrever unos ojos amarillos.

—Mejor acabo rápido para poder irme a casa.

Ella clavó la llave en el suelo, y pareció dejar que una especie de energía fuese saliendo de ella. Poco a poco aquella energía parecía fluir. Era algo que Albert conocía, aunque no demasiado.

_Oscuridad._

Albert salió de allí inmediatamente. Tal vez fuese demasiado rápido e hiciese ruido al salir de los arbustos. Pero tenía que avisar a alguien, a algún Maestro. Aquella chica había utilizado oscuridad. Y aunque Albert aceptaba el uso tanto de luz como de oscuridad, aquella chica no parecía estar usándolo para nada bueno.

Porque para Albert, más que la luz o la oscuridad, solo existía una fuerza que debía mover el mundo: Justicia.


End file.
